


Videogames

by eatingchocolate25



Series: Rushi's Tumblr Prompts- PJO/HOO [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Casually mentioning mythology, Competitive girlfriends, F/F, Leo is basically the next Bill Gates/Steve Jobs, Videogames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatingchocolate25/pseuds/eatingchocolate25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna will win. She will get a higher score compared to her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Videogames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> Hey again.  
> Look at me. I've written two things in about 7 hours. Isn't that great.  
> From a prompt from tumblr user disregardcanon: for a prompt: how about reynabeth playing video games together and getting overly competitive?   
> Cool username btw.  
> Not amazing but it'll do.  
> Enjoy.

“That’s cheating!” Reyna exclaimed.

“No it’s not. Face it Rey’. You’re a sore loser!” Annabeth countered, her steely gaze focused on the screen in front of them.

“No I’m not! You probably got Leo to rig this game again so you can win.” Reyna was furious. There was no way she was going to let her girlfriend win this time. The two girls were sitting in their home in New Rome, trying to unwind after a long day of praetor duties for Reyna and lectures at the college for Annabeth. Reyna felt exhausted when she had finished her duties, but right then and there she was full of energy thanks to the adrenaline. Her natural determination (READ: stubbornness) refused to let her girlfriend beat her at the video game Leo designed to go along with the Leo-Box he created that attached onto the LeoV Leo gave them as a housewarming present.

The game was one about demigods killing lots of monsters and then going up against Kronos (Reyna was pretty sure Leo stole the game idea off Percy and Annabeth’s adventures but she doubted they were going to sue him any time soon. Probably because they both enjoyed the game too much to care). Reyna had to kill more monsters than Annabeth and kill Kronos in less time than Annabeth if she wanted to win. She was going to win! Annabeth might be a strategist but Reyna was and always will be a stronger fighter.

Reyna was hitting the buttons on the Leotroller as hard as was physically possible. “You’re not going to win!” Annabeth growled.

“You mean you are not going to win!” Reyna retorted, furiously jabbing the buttons. She was going to win, no doubt about that.

“No way! I’m going to win!”

“I bet you’ll lose!”

“If I win you do all the washing up for a week.” The two had assigned chores and one of Annabeth’s duties was doing the washing up.

“When I win you’re going to do all the laundry.”

“Deal.” Annabeth agreed.

“Deal.”

**~0~**

In the end neither won the game. They were both hitting the buttons so hard the Leo-Box exploded in a shower of sparks. The explosion reminded Reyna of the myth of Perseus (the original, not her girlfriend’s best friend).  Zeus visited Danaë in a shower of gold (READ: gold dust that randomly rained on Danaë while she was stuck in the prison her father made for her to stop her from impregnating herself. Technically it wasn’t actually possible to impregnate yourself but Danaë’s father didn’t actually know that). The Box exploded in a similar fashion to how she imagined the scene would have happened (not that she actually spent time imagining her girlfriend’s best friend’s namesake’s conception).

“Damn!” Annabeth yelled. “That was a present as well! Those things cost a fortune though!”

“Yeah. Who knew Leo’s inventions could make him into a multi-millionaire inventor who donates a big percentage of the profits he makes from those inventions to environmental conservation charities thanks to his girlfriend’s insistence. Although I thought his inventions were a little bit sturdier than that.” Everything Leo did after the end of the Giant war was a surprise to everyone, including Leo. He somehow managed to free the Titan Calypso, set up a mechanics shop with her, use his profits from the shop to invent technology that was much more advanced than whatever Microsoft and Apple were releasing while helping Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter unite. Reyna was slightly impressed although she wasn’t going to admit that.

“True. So what now?”

“This.” Reyna proceeded to claim the other girl’s lips, forgetting about the unfinished game and how she had plenty of clearing up to do.


End file.
